


Here Right Now With You

by cryptidstxrs



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: F/M, Hi hello, fluff!, phil being a good husband, there should be more groundhog day content in the world so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: Rita had a small fear of commitment, she had to admit.





	Here Right Now With You

Rita had a small fear of commitment, she had to admit.

But in all honesty, that fear washed away after the events of February 2nd and her settling down in a home with her and none other than Phil Connors.

Fucking Phil Connors.

They all told her he would be an asshole. And he really wasn’t. He was kind, and generous, and warm. He had told her all about his traumatic experience in the loop and she had done everything she could to help him feel better about it, from comforting him in the middle of the night after a nightmare or something he saw or heard that triggered some sort of panic attack. 

But oh boy, she certainly wasn’t prepared for what was about to come. She was definitely nervous. The thing was, she didn't really think she needed to be. This was just Phil. He wouldn't be mad. Probably. 

Phil was sat cross-legged on their bed humming something to himself while in his own little world when Rita slowly and apprehensively walked in. She stood there in silence for a while. 

“Rita,” Phil finally said. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Uh, Phil. There’s something I have to tell you.” She bit her lip. Now she wasn’t the only one who was nervous. Phil was probably just as bad as Rita was now, and he watched as her eyes anxiously moved around the room as if she was checking if anyone else was there because she didn’t want anyone else to hear. 

“Oh? What’s the matter, darling? You look scared. You can tell me anything, you know that.” He smiled softly and patted the space next to him. Rita accepted his invitation and sat beside him. 

“You promise you won’t freak out, or... run away or something, okay? Please be mature about this. Seriously.” Rita raised her eyebrows at the male and he swallowed hard, nodding slowly. Now he was both dying and was not ready to hear this. There was butterflies swarming his stomach.

“I am mature. I can handle whatever you throw at me. C’mon, tell me—“ 

“I’m pregnant, Phil.” She inhaled sharply, her hand moving to rest on top of Phil’s. 

And Phil actually could’ve sworn he’d died, went to heaven and then came back.

Holy shit. 

The Earth went still. He was suddenly flooded with so many emotions, but... they where all insanely positive. But of course, he hadn't responded, and Rita got nervous.

"Phil..? Are you mad at me?"

Phil grinned and cupped Rita’s face with his hands. “Oh my god, no! Of course I'm not! That's-- that's wonderful.” 

This made Rita smile too, and she chuckled softly. “You think so?” 

“Uh, yeah, obviously. We’ll have a family, Rita! We’ll have a daughter or a son who grows up to be really smart and kind. Plus they’ll have a cool dad and a really beautiful mom.” 

Rita blushed, and she could start to tell, which made her blush even more. “Thanks. You’ll be here the whole time, right? Do you promise?”

“Of course I will. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He gasped. “We should tell the others back at Punxsutawney. Fred, Debbie, Nancy, Ned... they’d be so happy, Rita.” Phil was smiling like a goddamn idiot, but he really couldn’t give two shits. 

"Woah, alright," Rita nudged Phil gently. “I love you.”

Phil moved away from Rita and laid down on the bed, and Rita followed his action, squeezing his hand tightly. “I love you too,” he mumbled as he faced Rita and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

Rita didn’t really have that much of a fear of commitment, she had to admit.

Especially considering she had a family she knew she'd be with until she died.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i’ve had this idea in my head for a while now so i decided to do it. i love ghd so much it’s so underrated!! if you haven’t listened to it or watched it yet then 1. what’re u doing here lol and 2. go do it or perish
> 
> title song inspo: Wait A Minute!- Willow
> 
> -matt 💕💕
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. sorry this is so short!! whoops
> 
> future matt (edit): i changed some of it up slightly cuz i was a little unsatisfied with it and i also wanted to add some bits. hope you dont mind!


End file.
